Don't Forget About Us
by Gabberzzzz
Summary: Brittany is in a freak accident during Cheerios practice. Santana is in New Haven, dating Quinn while Brittany is dating Sam. Waking up in the hospital and seeing Santana, Brittany suffers slight amnesia and thinks she's still dating Santana. Brittana/Quinntana. No Bram.
1. Chapter 1

"You think this is hard? I was stuck in the Sahara Desert for a month with nothing but a camel and a stick. _That _was hard!" Sue Sylvester yelled at the Cheerios through her giant megaphone as they, once again, fell to a big heap on the football field. For the past hour they had been trying to successfully pull off a pyramid with no success. It was hot and all the girls were covered in dirt, sweat and tears. Except for Brittany Pierce.

Brittany was the only one out of the large group not crying. In fact, she thought of this as a game they were playing and just hadn't won yet. Every time the pyramid fell, she laughed even though it kind of hurt her to have a pile of girls falling from ten feet in the air fall on her. Nonetheless, she was happing being a senior Cheerio for the second year in the row. It gave her an odd seniority over the rest of the girls.

"Blondie." Sue called through the megaphone. Half of the girls wearily turned their heads. "Blonde dancer." Brittany quickly got up and trotted over happily.

"Yea Coach?"

"I want you to try being on top of the pyramid. Sophie can take your spot at the bottom; she's too fat to be on top." Brittany shot a sad glance at a brunette who was now self consciously glaring at her stomach and thighs. "Alright losers, try it again." With a conjoined sigh, the girls took their positions.

Slowly, Brittany began to make her way to the top. Trying not to hurt anyone, she climbed slowly up the first and second row. "Hurry up!" someone hissed and the pyramid began to wobble. Brittany hurried up the next row and a girl pulled her up to the top. Sure of herself, the tall girl stood up and put her arms out in a perfect high V.

Brittany felt like she was flying. She was at least 15 feet off the ground and could see almost all the small town of Lima. She squinted and thought she could see a meadow filled with Unicorns in the distance, and couldn't help but feel her smile grow bigger. While the blonde was imagining a meadow full of Unicorns pooping out Cotton Candy, she was oblivious to a bee flying closer and closer to her. The tiny _buzzzzzz_ snapped her back into reality.

"BEE!" she wailed wildly flailing her hands at the miniscule yellow and black creature. The pyramid wobbled dangerously back and forth, but everyone managed to stay up. Except for Brittany.

To her it felt like a scene out of a movie; everything was happening in slow motion. She fell back, then forward, and that pattern continued for a few more seconds until her knees bent. She fell forward, but the only thing 'forward' was the ground, which was 15 feet below her. She blinked. The ground was closer. She blinked again. Closer. Blink. Closer. Blink. Closer. Blink. _Crack._ She wasn't expecting the impact to be hurt that much. Whenever she fell, she just got back up without being hurt except for that one time Lord Tubbington tripped her and she bruised her elbow. This time was different. Her head hit the ground, bounced back up and hit it again. She let out a small moan and curled up into a fetal position. She couldn't tell if her eyes were open or not, but everything around her was black. Like a bomb had gone off, her ears were ringing, but there was mass panic around her.

Most of the girls were full out crying; Brittany was such a sweet girl and they didn't understand why this happened to her. Sue had already called 911 and sent a few girls to lead the ambulance to the football field. In all her years of being coach, she knew someone couldn't get up and walk away after a fall like that. The crack her head made on impact echoed through her head. She silently began to cry. The red and blue lights of the ambulance were blurred through her tears, but she couldn't be happier they lived in a small town since that meant the hospital was closer.

Sue pushed through the huddle of girls around Brittany and kneeled next to her. "Brittany, I'm not sure if you can hear me. This is the first time I've cried since my sister's death. I didn't know I was capable of crying this much in my lifetime. There are two nice men here and they're going to take you to the hospital. I'm going to call your parents and they're going to meet you there." The two hospital workers lifted Brittany up with barely any effort, which didn't surprise anyone; she looked like a lifeless doll. "Everything is going to be ok. It's going to be fine." Even as they wheeled the gurney into the back of the ambulance and the loud sirens signaled they were driving to the hospital, Sue found herself repeating those words to herself over and over.

Santana walked hand in hand with Quinn out of their shared apartment in New Haven. After Will and Emma's wedding, Santana and Quinn had made it a two time thing, then a three, four and five time thing. In the course of two weeks they had gone from 'friends' to 'friends with benefits' to 'girlfriends'. It was definitely a new experience for Quinn, but she wasn't complaining. College girls experiment for a reason, and they were both glad they did. "So what are we going to do today?" Santana smiled at Quinn.

Quinn smiled back and pushed Santana against the wall next to their apartment door. "Well, it's Saturday. We have the weekend. We could always, you know…" Quinn drifted off and shot a glance back at the door. She placed her mouth on Santana's neck and sucked on it for a moment before the Latina gently shoved her off. "Baby, as much as I want to, you know I'm still tired from last night." She said breathily. Quinn sighed a little, but backed off.

"What about-" Alicia Keys cut her off as Santana's phone began to ring. "_Girl On Fire_?" Quinn raised an eyebrow at her ringtone choice. "Don't act like you don't like the song Quinnie." She shot back with a nickname she knew the other girl didn't like. Quinn huffed and glanced at her screen. "Okay, real question, why is Sue Sylvester calling you?" Santana shrugged and ignored the call. The two began walking to Quinn's car before her phone rang again. Santana declined it.

Santana opened the passenger door and climbed inside, but not before her phone rang again. "Just take it! You know how hardheaded Sue is; she won't leave you alone until you do for whatever reason." Quinn snapped annoyed. Santana touched the little green button and put the phone to her ear.

"What the hell do you want Sylvester? I'm not in high school anymore." No one responded and she was about to hang up the phone, when she heard four words that sent her into hysteria.

"There's been an accident."

Shortly after the ambulance arrived, Brittany's family stood at her bedside. A nurse came in and pinned up pictures of her X-rays on a board. Her mother stared at them, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. Brittany wasn't waking up, and although her heart was beating at its' normal rate, her mother felt as if part of her was dead. Someone knocked on the door and a man in white scrubs stepped in.

"I'm doctor Zeigler and I'll be taking care of Brittany while she stays here. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Piece." He held out his hand for them to shake, and they shook his hand with gratitude. "Will she be okay?" her father whispered solemnly. Dr. Ziegler walked over to the X-rays. He pointed at the first one.

"If you look here, you can see a slight fracture of her left arm, which isn't too bad considering the fall." He looked at the next picture. "She's also broken three ribs, but again, that's minimal damage." He cleared his throat. "What I'm really nervous about is brain damage. From the accounts of what happened, each person has mentioned they heard a crack as her head hit the ground. Although her X-rays show nothing in her head is broken, she most likely has a concussion, which explains why she's sleeping, but there's a chance she could have slight to severe brain damage." Her mother let out a choked sob and buried her head into her husband's shoulder. "Although we won't know for sure until she wakes up, I want you to stay strong. Brittany is a bright, young, healthy girl. The more support she has, the better chance she has of recovery." The doctor paused. "If she wakes up, don't let her fall back asleep no matter what she says. With head trauma, falling back asleep could put her at a very high risk of slipping into a coma." The doctor turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "One last thing; we don't normally allow this, but Brittany is quite the popular girl. She has a big crowd of people waiting for her in the waiting room. They call themselves the '_New Directions_' and insist on seeing her. If you'll allow it, I'll let them in." Her Dad shook his head and the doctor waved them in.

Kitty ran towards Brittany, having witnessed the accident first had. Artie rolled in after her, followed by Jake, Ryder and Marley. Tina walked in followed by Blaine and Unique. Sam came in last, immediately walking to her side. He picked up her hand, which felt colder than normal. "Brittany, I'm not sure if you can hear me or not, but I just want you to know that I love you, and you'll get through this. We'll get through this." Forcing back tears, he walked away and stood in a corner silently watching her. Each Glee Club member got a chance to say something to her.

"Brittany, I know we haven't talked too much, but being on _Fondue For Two_ changed my life. I can now listen to the Spice Girls freely whenever I want."

"It- It's Marley. You're one of the bravest people I know Brittany. You can get through this."

"Brittany, you're a pretty cool girl and I really like you. You probably think I'm my older brother, but you're still really awesome."

Ryder, not knowing what to say, squeezed her hand gently and stood by Sam.

"I hope you know that you're one of the fiercest girls I know, and fierce girls always bounce back."

"Brittany, I've known you since freshman year and even though I'm really quiet, I still consider us good friends. Please wake up."

"I love you Brittany. Please wake up soon. We all miss you and I want nothing more than to be able to stand up and give you a hug."

Blaine was the last to go, and out of all of them he felt the worst. "Brittany, I was supposed to be at that practice. I feel horrible for not being there. I wish I could have been there to catch you when you fell. Instead I was stupid and went home." Blaine's face was a mess of tears and his heart felt like it had broke in two. Although him and Brittany didn't talk too much, ever since he was forced to become a Cheerio, he felt closer to her. "Please say something. Anything."

Brittany's eyes fluttered open and the room let out a collective gasp. "Don't let her fall back asleep!" said Mrs. Pierce frantically running over to lift her daughters head up. "Brittany! Brittany are you ok? Can you talk to me? Say something baby girl, say something." Brittany looked around tiredly. She was on heavy painkillers for her arm and ribs. "H- hi mom." She said softly finishing with a weak smile. She scanned the room. "Hi Daddy, hi Suzie." She said looking at her Dad and her little sister. A bigger smile filled her face as her vision started to clear up and she noticed who else filled the room.

"You guys! You didn't have to come here for me!" Brittany said with tears filling the corner of her eyes. Tina was the first to speak up. "Brittany, we're a team and teammates stick together."

"We wouldn't have left you here without visiting." Artie chimed in with the others nodding their heads in agreement. Dr. Ziegler walked in. "I heard voices, I figured she had woken up. I'm Dr. Ziegler, Brittany. I'm going to take care of you until it's safe for you to go home." Brittany nodded, slightly confused on why it wouldn't be safe for her to go home. "Do you mind if I ask you a series of questions about your life? I want to make sure you didn't hurt your brain in the fall." Brittany nodded slowly, unsure of how she could have hurt her brain; wasn't it protected by her head?

"What's your name?"

"Brittany Susan Pierce."

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Where do you go to school?"

"McKinley High School."

"What grade are you in?"

"Second year Senior."

"Can you name everyone in this room?"

Brittany looked at her family. "There's my Mom, Dad and little sister Suzie. The girl in the Cheerio uniform is Kitty and the guy in the uniform is Blaine." She pointed at Unique. "There's Mercedes." She looked at a corner. "There's Sam and Ryder, and Jake and Marley are over there. Artie is in the wheelchair. Then the quiet Asian girl is Tina. I don't think you should be asking me questions, because Tina may have hurt her brain. I know she's really smart, but she doesn't talk at all." Dr. Ziegler chuckled. "Okay Ms. Pierce, I'll look into it." He chuckled side-glancing at Tina. He glanced at his watch.

"It's almost 7:00, I think that it's time you all go home. I've already broken a lot of rules letting more than her family in here." Unwillingly, everyone in the Glee Club shuffled out saying 'Goodbye' and 'Get well soon'. Sam stayed behind. "I'm her boyfriend. Please let me stay just a little bit longer." Sighing, the doctor shook his head and agreed. Sam walked up to her bedside.

"Brittany, I'm so glad you're going to be okay!" he said exasperated. "I'm glad too Sam. And I'm glad we're friends." She paused. "Have you seen Santana?" Sam flinched at the name. "S- Santana? Why would you want to see her?" Brittany laughed. "Why wouldn't I?"

As if someone was answering her prayers, she heard a familiar Latina voice echoing through the hallway outside. "What do you mean I can't go and see her? I will go all kinds of Lima Heights on your sorry ass." She heard heels clicking down the hallway and a nurse running after her.

"I'm sorry miss but only her family can see her."

"No tengo miedo de cortar una perra. Mover a estúpida enfermera!" Not knowing what she was saying, the nurse quickly let her in the room. "Brittany! Sue called me and I came from New Haven as quickly as possible with Quinn." Brittany's smile turned into a confused look. "You're living with Quinn?" she cocked her head to one side.

"We're dating, so we're living together." Quinn said bluntly entering the room. Although she cared about Brittany, she wanted to have a nice afternoon alone with Santana. Instead, she had to come back to the town she hated to see her girlfriends ex. Brittany looked like she was about to cry.

"You're dating Quinn? B- but I thought we were still dating." Sam, Santana and Quinn shared similar surprised expressions. "No Brittany, we're dating. Remember?" Sam said slightly shaking. "I'm dating Santana." said Brittany firmly. "Right?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Right?" repeated Brittany frantically. This couldn't be happening to her. Ever since she had met Santana, she knew there was going to be something special between them; she knew they were going to be together forever. "Babe," Sam began before Brittany cut him off. "Don't call me that! I'm not dating you, I'm dating Santana and only people who are dating call each other that, right Sanny?" right then the blondes voice cracked and Santana could tell she was desperately holding back tears, and that was one thing she couldn't deal with.

If you got to know her, Santana had a lot of emotions, she just hated showing them. Whenever someone very close to her cried, she couldn't handle it. Santana knew what would happen if the waterworks began, so she took this opportunity to slip out of the room with Quinn. Neither of them was happy, but Santana was on the sadder side of the emotional scale whereas Quinn was on the angry side.

"What the hell?" asked the girl quietly. "Do you think she's serious? Or is this some kind of way to win you back?" For once, Santana was at a loss for words. She knew Brittany was smart, but didn't think that she would do something this irrational to win her back. No one knew Quinn and Santana were dating besides a few close friends, so there was no way Brittany could have figured it out.

"Baby, I know this is really confusing for all of us, but it can't be easy to be Brittany right now. She's smart, but she's also one of the most innocent people I've ever met. She would never intentionally do this. Our break up was mutual." Santana cracked a weary smile and grabbed Quinn's hand. "We're dating, and that's the way it is. I won't get back together with Brittany, okay?" Quinn huffed a little before muttering a barely audible 'fine'.

Although Santana was clean and composed on the outside, she was a nervous wreck on the inside. Her hands were clammy and she was breaking a sweat. She was positive Quinn knew that she still loved Brittany, but that was something she had to deal with. Although she hadn't exchanged 'I love you's with this blonde yet, Santana was quickly falling head first into love with her best frenemy. But she couldn't deny that when she heard 'there's been an accident' her heart, which she had just glued back together, smashed into a million pieces.

"_There's been an accident." Said the voice on the other line._

"_Excuse me?" asked Santana, her heart suddenly beating faster than normal. "It's Brittany, she fell from the top of the pyramid. I know you two are no longer together, but she needs a friend. You may not know it, but she still talks about you constantly. Please come." The line died before Santana could reply. With shaky hands she placed her phone down and took a deep breath._

"_What's wrong?" Quinn turned to look at Santana and placed a hand on her knee. "Whatever it is it'll be ok." Santana wiped furiously at her eyes not caring about smeared mascara or eyeliner._

"_We need to go to Lima. Now. Take the fastest way possible, ignore the speed limit, I don't care as long as we get there quick." Santana was almost hyperventilating at this point. "Why do you want to go to Lima? I have that train pass Rachel gave me and I thought we could spend the day in New York." _

"_Quinn, Brittany's been in an accident. She's in the hospital. Please, please, _please_, just take me back to Lima." Slightly frustrated Santana was acting this way over her ex girlfriend, Quinn started her car and jumped on the highway. She knew the two had broken up, but they were friends, and Quinn was Brittany's friend too. _

_Eight hours later, the girls pulled up in Quinn's car. The trip was supposed to take ten hours, but after breaking virtually every law of the road, the girls arrived earlier than expected. Santana ran inside ahead of Quinn having only one thought on her mind; _Brittany.

Back in present day, Santana felt like crying even harder now, remembering how she felt eight hours ago. "How will you tell Brittany you're not going to date her again?" The Latina stopped thinking for a moment, processing what Quinn had said. She forgot she would actually have to tell Brittany they weren't going to be back together, and this time she couldn't do it by singing a Taylor Swift song. She had to use real words in front of real people, and Santana wasn't good at caring words.

"Do I have to tell her?" that question but Quinn in a frenzy. She narrowed her eyes, pursed her lips, and put her hand on her hip. Santana flinched, realizing she had brought out what Puck would refer to as 'loopy Quinn.'

"What do you mean, 'do I have to tell her?' Santana, you can't leave this subject alone. Yes, I understand Brittany is a very fragile person, but you can't have both of us. You either need to call it quits with me, or explain to her what's happening." Sighing, Santana entered the room again. The atmosphere felt very tense, and she flinched knowing it was partly her fault it felt that way.

"Brittany, I have something I need to tell you." Brittany smiled. "Santana, I already know you love me, you don't have to say it! You say it all the time!" Santana let out an awkward giggle. "No Brittany, that's not what I need to tell you." Brittany looked dejected and hung her head. She reminded her of a puppy who had just gotten scolded. Santana sat down on the bed next to Brittany.

"Brittany, I will always love you, but we broke up. You're dating Sam now. I came back to Lima to talk to you. We went as friends and left as friends. Then I went to New York." Santana stopped for a moment, trying to use simple words and short sentences so she wouldn't confuse the girl. "I'm dating Quinn, and you're dating Sam. Aren't you happy with him?"

"I remember you coming back to Lima, but we weren't friends. You kissed me before we left Santana." This caused both Sam and Quinn to raise a eyebrow. "We may just be friends talking with our tongues super close, but I saw the way you were looking at me. You never broke up with me. You serenaded me with _Mine._ That's not something you sing to someone when you're breaking up with someone."

"Don't do this Brittany." Said Santana quietly. "Somewhere in your mind, I know you remember. I'm in New Haven with Quinn now. Please understand that." Brittany's face twisted into a confused look of sadness and guilt. "Sanny, I didn't mean to hurt you." The blonde sniffled a little bit. "But it's going to be hard going to sleep on Fridays because Fridays were our date nights." If Santana's heart wasn't broken already, it would have been now. Blinking back tears, the darker skinned girl got up from the bed and left the room. Quinn followed in pursuit.

"I think we need to leave you two alone." Said Brittany's mother quickly before the three awkwardly walked out of the room leaving Sam and Brittany alone. Brittany couldn't look Sam in the eye; had they dated? She couldn't remember. Then again she couldn't remember a lot of things, but she thought she would remember a break up between her and Santana. "We need to talk Brittany." Sam said gently.

"I know, but can we wait-" Sam walked over to the bedside. "No, you know we need to do this now. The sooner the better." Brittany sighed and unwillingly looked up at him. "Sam, I think of you as an older brother, and your impressions are really funny. I like you but I don't really think I would date you. You're super sweet and a great singer, but whatever happened between us isn't going to happen anymore."

Sam looked down at his lap and nodded. "I understand. So there's no more us." Brittany smiled awkwardly at him. "Just promise me one thing. Promise me you won't go back to Santana. I'm not saying this because I don't like her; I'm saying this because I think you deserve someone better. Santana is a player. Please Brittany, don't go back to her."

Brittany stayed silent for a few moments, listening to the beeping of a machine somewhere in a room near her. "I love Santana. I'm sorry Sam, but as much as I like you and as much as I like Quinn, I want to win her back."

Santana and Quinn sat at a small two-person table at a Starbucks near the hospital. Quinn took a sip of her Vanilla Bean latte while Santana stared down at her Chai Latte, slowly stirring her straw around in the steamy drink. "What are you thinking about?"

"Things."

"What kind of things?"

"Just… Things." Knowing Santana wouldn't specify on what kind of things, Quinn sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Do you want me to go talk to Brittany myself?" Santana slumped down on the table. "You can do whatever you want. I just need some thinking time." Quinn nodded and quietly left the brunette alone to think.

Upon arriving at the hospital for the second time that day, Quinn saw a dejected looking saw sitting on the hood of an old Ford truck. "What happened in there?" Sam turned around to face Quinn and she noticed tears streaming down his face. "She said we're just friends and she doesn't see us dating. At all, ever. She also said she wouldn't give up on Brittany, so good luck." Huffing, Quinn strutted through the automatic doors and pushed through the double doors leading into the hallway Brittany's room was located in.

"No more talking. Please." Brittany pleaded as Quinn walked into her room. She knew she would have to face the wrath of Quinn eventually, but she didn't think it would be this soon.

"I'm not going to yell, but I really think we should talk about this. I can give you some time if you want. You know, to adjust. But I have classes I have to get back to on Monday. We're staying the night, but leaving in the morning. I just want to talk to you because I know this must be hard. You think that you and Santana are still dating, but you're not." Quinn used the sweetest tone whilst talking to Brittany. The tone of voice she was using would be similar to one she would use to coax a frightened kitten from under a bed, and it seemed to be working until she said the last part.

"Quinn, now I know this must be hard for you because you obviously think you and Santana are dating, but _you're _not. All you two do is have sex. Santana says sex isn't dating, and Santana is always right." Quinn cocked her head to one side and let her mouth slightly hang open. She was very perplexed at the weird, yet convincing, logic Brittany was using against her.

"Well we-"

"No Quinn, let me finish. I think that you and Santana are just super close friends now. I just can't accept the fact that you two are dating. And as former Senior Class President of McKinley High School, I rule that you two aren't dating."

"Brittany, you can't use your excuse as being Senior Class President to break us up." Quinn said slowly, still trying to make sense of what she just heard.

"I just think that Santana and I am a better match, and I will fight for her." Furrowing her eye brows, the college student was about to let out a long string of words no one should hear, but just before she began the nurse walked in.

"Miss, I need you to leave now. I have to check her vitals."

"I was just leaving." She replied coldly. Quinn was not happy with what was happening. Since she knew both girls obviously had feelings for one another, she was going to have to stop this relationship madness. Grabbing her handbag angrily, she practically stomped out of the room and out of the hospital.

An hour later Santana finally got a text message from Quinn.

**I left the hospital a while ago, but I really needed some time to cool off. I found a motel right outside of Lima. Room 47, you can't miss the building. See you soon xx**

Contemplating on going to meet Quinn or going to meet her favorite brand of Vodka at the liquor store, she chose the smarter option. Santana already felt like crying and she figured getting drunk wouldn't help her to not cry.

The dark haired girl stepped outside into the dark night. It was April, so the temperature was mild. She glanced at the hospital parking lot and started to walk towards Quinn's car. Santana knew Quinn enjoyed walking alone when she was angry, so it was no surprise that the blonde had walked all the way to the motel instead of coming back to get her car. Taking a spare key from her handbag, she opened the driver's door.

An awkward silence filled the car as she drove along the empty road. Santana flipped through the radio stations. Click. The familiar sounds of _Girl On Fire_ filled the atmosphere. Click. _Dance With Somebody_ came on. "Are you serious?" Santana asked aloud to no one in particular. The next few stations came up with P!inks _Just Give Me A Reason_ and, of course, _We Are Never Ever, Ever Getting Back Together._ Exasperated, she flipped off the radio and decided she could deal with the silence.

Exiting Lima, she came across an old motel building she hadn't known existed in her 18 years of living near it. A small neon sign proclaimed it to have vacancy, and she could tell why. She reminded herself it was only for one night and she could deal with it. Locking the car, Santana walked toward the only window with a light on. She knocked on the door and Quinn opened it.

Santana made haste in slipping out of her heels and into the double bed. Quinn lay down next to her. Her warm breathe tickled her neck as she heard Quinn lean over and whisper 'goodnight' before switching off the lamp. Santana did the same, but not before her phone went off. She picked up the device and saw a new message.

**Hey San, it's Britt! It was really nice seeing you. I love you. Xoxo – Brittany**

Santana smiled and typed out a short reply before returning her phone to the bedside table, turning over and falling asleep.

**Love you too B. x - San**

**A/N: Heya! Well, actually Brittana and Quinntana :p ANYWAYS, I normally won't update this fast, but I had some free time. Here's chapter two, and comments/suggestions are welcomed :) Like my reference to Room 47? ;p In case you didn't figure it out, the whole sections in italics was a flashback from when Sue called Santana. Don't worry, Brittana will interact. Brittany won't give up that easily ;) I hate Bram so much I was practically strangling myself just by writing interaction between them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Very quickly, I want to address a review. A Guest (who I'm assuming I know?) asked if this will become a Brittana fanfic, and honestly I don't know. I do know Quinntana will be together, but Brittana getting together is a maybe. Honestly I have nothing planned, and I write what's on my mind at that time. But I can tell you there will be plenty of Brittana action soon to come.

Santana felt bad about lying to Quinn, but not _too _bad. White lies were okay every once and a while, or at least that's what she told herself. It was barely past six in the morning when Santana left the hotel room and gently shut the door behind her. On the horizon the sky was a pallet of mixed colors as the sun peeked out into the sky. Santana flinched at something she saw in the corner of her eye, but relaxed after realizing it was only a shadow.

To Quinn she was simply going out to get breakfast. But her intent was to go get breakfast and go to the hospital. The two girls were set to leave for New Haven at 8:00, so why couldn't she say goodbye to Brittany first? After all, the poor girl was suffering since she thought they were both together.

Enjoying the cool morning breeze Santana took her time walking the few miles to the hospital. Visiting hours didn't start until 10 am, but that didn't matter to the feisty Latina; she was from Lima Heights Adjacent, and when you were from that neighborhood you got want you wanted, when you wanted, with no questions asked.

Strutting confidently through the front doors, she slipped past the receptionist reading a newspaper and into the long hallway. Many beeps and buzzing noises filled her ears as she walked further into the unfamiliar surroundings. Everything was white and clean which was a color and state the girl wasn't used to. Even though it was early in the morning, Santana was surprised not to see any doctors. It may have been a small hospital but surely someone would come in with something wrong. Nevertheless, she didn't question her luck for more than a split second before approaching a doorway that had _Pierce_ scribbled on it in typical, messy, doctor handwriting.

Santana placed her hands on the cool knob and inwardly prayed for the door not to make some sort of noise while she opened it. _Click._ The doorknob clicked out of place and the door slid open without any hesitance. She quietly shut the door behind her and got her first real look at the hospital room.

Yesterday, there had been too many people and the room too crowded to get a good look around. But with it being just her, she could see the full extent of the room. It was a simple layout, a 10x10 square room with a small attached bathroom with a shower in it. There was a window covered by simple light blue drapes. Santana pulled one of the curtains aside and wasn't impressed by the bland view of the parking lot.

On one wall, Brittany's bed stuck out. A small table with a remote to control the height of the bed, a TV remote and a call button to summon the nurse was on the right side. In the corner opposite the door two grey chairs sat side by side. Santana stopped taking note of the room, and started to take note of Brittany.

The plain off white hospital gown was stuck to the blonde in her sleep, and she seemed uncomfortable in it. There was a cast on her left arm, and Santana chuckled at it. Of course Brittany chose the color to be yellow, but she had also gotten someone to draw a duck on it with a marker. Santana pulled a Sharpie out of her purse and decided to give Brittany a little surprise when she woke up.

_Get well soon Britt Britt. – San_

Coughing, Santana replaced the cap to the marker. She hated the smell of Sharpie. Her coughing continued for a few more seconds before she realized Brittany was squirming slightly in her bed. She forced herself to stop and pushed part of the blanket away giving her room to sit down. The Latina grabbed Brittany's hand, and was surprised to see how fragile it felt in her own.

She stroked her thumb gently back and forth on her hand in a borderline friendly way. Brittany began to smile, although she was still sleeping. Santana cracked a small grin and leaned forward to quickly kiss the blonde on her forehead, a gesture they had done many times before. Santana reminded herself it was only a friendly thing they had done for years, and it meant nothing to her. Realizing the light beginning to stream through the curtains, she quickly got up from the bed. Brittany's eyelids fluttered and Santana tried to hide herself before she noticed her, but it was too late.

"Sanny? Is that you?" Brittany had the biggest grin on her face she'd seen since she'd arrive. Santana bit her bottom lip and quickly left the room, not saying anything but hearing a soft "Come back!" as she jogged down the hallway, passed the receptionist and ran out of the hospital.

Back at the hotel, Santana was greeted by an unusually nice Quinn when she opened the door. She handed a bag and a cup, its contents being a Vanilla Latte and blueberry muffin. "Thanks so much for coming, Sanny!" she said with fakeness in her voice that made Santana become stiff as ice. She quirked an eyebrow. "Quinn, what's going on?" she barely finished her sentence before a typical Quinn Fabray death glare was thrown her way. She held up Santana's iPhone in one hand and put her other hand on her hip. "What's going on is that you went to go see Brittany without telling me."

Santana took in a deep breath and slowly let it out before trying to explain herself. "Quinn, I'm sorry I went to go visit her, but we have a history." She let out a nervous laugh. "I can't just throw her aside like an old coffee cup Quinn, she means something to me."

"Baby," Quinn began. "I'm sorry for getting mad; I just don't want you to choose her over me." Santana sighed and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. "Don't worry Quinn, I would never do that." They swayed back and forth for a moment before they parted with a quick chaste kiss. Santana knew she meant what she said to Quinn, but she didn't know how long it would last.

"Mom?"

"Yes Brittany?"

"Does Santana love me?"

"Of course she loves you Brittany. I can see it in the way she looks at you."

"But she said we're not dating anymore and that makes me upset. Does she want me to be upset?"

"Sweetie, this is very hard for the both of you. She's dating Quinn and your accident has made you believe you're still dating her."

"I'm, like, 63% sure I would remember us breaking up Mom, and that's a lot of percent."

"It is baby."

"So what do I do?"

"I don't think you should stop talking to her, but you shouldn't try to convince her of anything. If you really have your smart mind on getting her back, then I know there's no way your Dad and I can stop you."

"Why would you want to stop me?"

"I know Santana is a nice girl, but she has a fiery temper. I don't want you to sit all night crying under the bleachers like you have before."

"She won't hurt me Mom. I promise."

"Okay Brittany, whatever you say."

"Thanks."

…

"Mom, when I get out of here, can we get a pet duck?"

"We'll see."

Two hours later the couple was on their way back to New Haven. An awkward silence filled the air since Quinn still seemed a bit uneasy about Santana's secret visit to see Brittany. She was sure there was something going on between the two, but with no way to prove it besides the text message Brittany had sent her, there was no point in making the other girl angry by confronting her.

"I'm sorry our weekend got ruined. I promise I'll plan something fun for us, okay?" Santana said trying to break the awkwardness. Quinn tapped her fingernails on the wheel before saying "Ok and it's not your fault. Trust me, it's not the way I wanted to spend my weekend and I hope I'll never have to spend another like it. Hospitals are out of my comfort zone." A look of pain flashed across her face before she continued. "Things happen, and I understand it was necessary to take the trip."

Quinn concentrated on the road again and Santana took this as an opportunity to look at the message Brittany had sent her this morning.

**Thanks so much for coming Sanny! I think you were here, but why would you leave without saying goodbye to me? :( Hugs and Unicorn kisses xo – Britt**

Santana smiled at the childish ending to the message knowing that was something only Brittany did. Although the girl may seem very childish on the outside, Santana knew that she was one of the smartest people. Brittany was what you would call a people reader; if someone was sad, she would instantly know they were feeling that way even if they were pretending to be happy. It worked with all emotions. Until Santana met Brittany, she thought her feelings were locked up tighter than a metal safe, but not to Brittany. She cracked the safe in a matter of seconds and had Santana crying on her shoulder, explaining everything that was wrong in her life. That was the first time Santana had ever let someone in on her feelings.

"Are we there yet?"

"Don't start this little kid crap on me."

"This is taking to goddamn long, are we fucking there yet? Was that better?" snapped Santana. Quinn let out an annoyed laugh and rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, much better. That makes me want to tell you exactly how long it's going to be until we get home." She said, words dripping with sarcasm. "Anyways, chill out Lopez, we're five minutes away. Maybe you should open your eyes and look."

"That's Miss Lopez to you." She replied quickly. "Really? Because that's not what you told me to call you in bed Friday." Santana made a noise halfway between a laugh and a cough. "And you call me the child while using 'in bed' as a response." Quinn pulled their car through the front gate and into the apartment complex they were staying in. "Let's just do what we've been waiting to do this entire time." She said suggestively before pulling Santana towards her and giving her a little more than a chaste kiss. Having been through this routine before, they two both expertly maneuvered themselves out of the car and up the stairs whilst making out. Fumbling for the apartment keys and nearly dropping them, Quinn clumsily opened the door. The two stayed attached at the mouth while going into the living room. After another minute of this, someone cleared their throat and the two girls instantly shot apart and landed on opposite ends of the couch.

"Rachel?" asked both of the girls very confused and embarrassed.

"Hello Santana, Quinn. Kurt is also here with me. Upon hearing Brittany had an accident, I was appalled you two did not invite Kurt and I to accompany the both of you to Lima to see her." Rachel said, slightly frustrated at how insensitive they were to her.

"How the hell did you get in our apartment?"

"Well, it was actually quite simple. I knew you were staying here, so I looked you up in the apartment directory and found out what your apartment number was. After Kurt and I successfully found your building, we noticed you weren't present. I found your spare key under your doormat. Honestly Quinn, I don't think you grasp the concept of hiding things. I'm suggesting you hide your spare key somewhere else, or just get rid of it altogether. Statistics show more and more apartments are being broke into than houses." Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes while Santana sniggered quietly at her girlfriend's expense.

"That's not the only concept she doesn't understand, Rach." Kurt's voice sounded from the hallway connected to the living room. "What happened to being straight?" Kurt stepped into the living room and Santana's silent laughter turned into full blown laughter and she collapsed on the arm of the coach. "Please Kurt; you know she's always wanted a little taste of Berry. It was obvious. All it took was a few drinks, a wedding and a hote-"

"You two hooked up at Will and Emma's wedding?" Kurt asked shocked. Rachel's face was a mess of confusion from Santana's comment about Quinn wanting a 'little taste of Berry' and disgust at the thought of Quinn and Santana having sex. "Sure did!" she answered sarcastically. "You hooked up with yet another gay Cheerio and Rachel hooked up with Finncomponent, so don't even act like what we did was wrong." Although Quinn was very embarrassed at the talk of her sexuality (her tomato red face showed it) she couldn't help but laugh at Santana's sarcastic remarks. They were rude, not clever.

"Alright you hypocrites, let's stop this bullshit about hooking up at the wedding since we all did it. You came over to talk about Brittany, so do you two want to hear about blondie or not?" Kurt and Rachel nodded, although the latter of the two wanted to know more about the Santana-Quinn situation; she thought it was the strangest thing in the world and shock was still partially evident on her face.

"All I know is that she was at the top of the pyramid and she fell. She fractured her left arm, broke three ribs and has a concussion. That's it, it's not that serious." Quinn cleared her throat. "Something you're forgetting Santana?" Santana shot her a quick glare before turning back to the two New Yorkers. "That's it, now shoo. Go back to the Big Apple. We have things to do, if you know what I mean."

"As much as it pains me to admit it, I have a feeling I know what you're implying, but we're not leaving until you tell us the entire story." Pressed Rachel. She crossed her arms across her chest and stuck her chin up slightly in defiance to her wishes.

"Brittanythinksthatimstilldatingher." Santana said quickly.

"Excuse me?" asked Kurt only hearing part of what she had said.

"Brittany thinks I'm still dating her." Whispered Santana turning her head away from Kurt and Rachel.

"Santana, we can't hear you!" said Rachel impatiently. "Sweetie, it can't be that bad. Not any worse than Rachel and Brody." Kurt added trying to lighten the mood, and it worked.

"After I found out about her accident, Quinn and I obviously went back to Lima as fast as we could. When I got there, Brittany was really happy to see me and I thought it was only because she needed a really good friend at that moment. But she thought I was more than her friend. She has a slight case of amnesia, and she thinks we're still dating." Santana's face stayed mostly expressionless while Rachel and Kurt shared a look of complete shock. Rachel was the first to break the silence. "Well what did you do?"

"I explained to her how Quinn and I are dating and how we broke up. I couldn't pretend like we were still dating; it didn't work the first time and it's not going to work the second time, especially when I'm dating someone else." She shot a loving smile at Quinn who quickly returned it. "Anyways, I let her down gently and tried to explain how she and Sam were dating. Even though I find their relationship very weird, I didn't want her to be unhappy. She ignored me and kept saying how she would have remembered us breaking up and how she wouldn't date Sam." Santana's expression hardened and her voice cracked a little bit. "I feel horrible because I know how much our relationship meant to her, to the both of us, but I'm not getting back with her."

"I think you did the right thing Santana." Said Rachel wiping her eyes. Of course she would cry at Santana's story. "Quinn is a marvelous woman and I wish you two the best, but Brittany will most likely confront you again about this subject. Just go with what your heart wants and I know you'll make the smart decision." Santana nodded her head and Quinn stood up from the couch. Sadness hovered in the air surrounding the quartet in the living room.

"Enough of this sad stuff, let's go have some fun! It's 6:30 on a Sunday night; why can't we go be typical college students and go party? I know a great bar on Crown Street that we can walk to. Who's up?"

"I'm in." said Kurt instantly. Rachel hesitated for a moment before also giving in. The trio began to shuffle towards the door before Quinn turned around and said "You coming babe?" Santana nodded slightly before following them out the door. Her mind was still focused on the words Rachel had said to her and couldn't partake in laughing while Rachel cracked a joke that was apparently very funny because Quinn and Kurt were double over in laughter. Rachel told her to go with what her heart wants, but her heart was torn in two between Brittany and Quinn and she didn't know who to choose.


End file.
